In data communications, data is generally transmitted in a bit-serial communications format through current networks. It is often the case that the data to be transmitted between two data endpoints is packaged according to specific data communications protocols to facilitate the transmission across the particular network in question. This packaging may include the addition of network management and other information such as headers and trailers to the data to facilitate transmission based upon the dictates of the particular protocol employed. Such packaging is generally termed "framing" in the art.
Some of these protocols may include, for example, data transmission using time division multiplexing (TDM) approaches such T1 and E1 standards known in the art. Other example standards may include high-level data link control (HDLC) or asynchronous transfer mode (ATM). Each of these protocols have their own applications and goals in terms of history, performance, error-immunity, flexibility, and other factors. Consequently, each of these protocols employ framing procedures by which data is packaged for transmission across the various networks employed. These protocols are generally incompatible and require translation or conversion to transmit data in a transmission link that employs two or more protocols in two or more different segments.
The conversion from one protocol to another requires specific framing technology to accomplish the task. With a myriad of standards between which conversion is possible, many different dedicated protocol conversion units have been developed to accomplish the specific conversion tasks presented. The typical protocol conversion unit is labeled "dedicated" above because such units generally employ dedicated circuits which are capable only of performing the conversion from one specific protocol to another. The result of this fact is a multitude of protocol conversion units on the market to accomplish the individual conversion tasks, thereby diminishing efficiencies to be obtained by mass production.
It is also the case that new communications standards are developed as data communication technology develops over time. Often times, a particular standard may be in flux while discussion ensues among those skilled in the art until agreement on concrete provisions articulating a standard is reached. Consequently, it is difficult to develop data communications technology that employs an up and coming standard until the standard is settled. In the competitive world of data communications technology production, it is desirable to produce products to meet these new standards as quickly as is possible after a standard is finalized so as to compete in the marketplace.